<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaving - come back (Уходя - возвращайся) by KarenDeidre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610622">Leaving - come back (Уходя - возвращайся)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre'>KarenDeidre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong during the operation. But Elliot could not even imagine that this is due to the members of the team that earlier left them.</p><p>Во время операции что-то идёт не так. Но Эллиот даже не мог подумать, что это связано с участниками команды, что ранее оставили их.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaving - come back (Уходя - возвращайся)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был очередной скучный приём, что традиционно устраивают музеи и галереи всего мира по случаю закрытия выставки. И после предварительной разведки, что они провели с особой тщательностью, проблем на задании возникнуть не должно было. И всё же Паркер почему-то тянула время, не спеша ускользать в сторону вентиляционной шахты. Перемещалась от экспозиции к экспозиции, воркуя с посетителями о какой-то ерунде. Эллиот уже устал окликать её, а вскоре и вовсе пришлось оставить эти бесплодные попытки достучаться до воровки – на него стали обращать слишком много внимания. Даже Хардисон, привычный к её фокусам, начал понемногу нервничать на своём посту в недрах Люсиль. </p><p>- Какого чёрта происходит, Хардисон?</p><p>- Без понятия. Она сегодня весь день была какая-то дёрганная, но я не придал этому значения. Думал это из-за того, что Софи не ответила на её звонок. Но мало ли чем она там занята… Да ведь?</p><p>- Конечно. Что за идиотский  вопрос! Будь иначе, они бы сразу же связались с нами. Ладно, постараюсь выцепить её, и выяснить в чем дело.</p><p>- Нет, Эллиот, не вздумай! По легенде вы не знакомы, не пускай насмарку три недели каторжного труда. Моего каторжного труда!</p><p>- И что мне теперь, стоять как изваянию, подпирая стол с напитками?</p><p>- Как вариант. Да расслабься ты там, выпей шампанского, подумай о чем-нибудь философском.</p><p>- Я подумаю, я так подумаю, что ты потом не порадуешься!</p><p>- Так, чувак, не нужно столько эмоций, я сейчас постараюсь всё исправить. Окей? Паркер, Паркер!..</p><p>Пока хакер столь же безуспешно, как и он ранее, пытался достучаться до своей девушки, Эллиот предался размышлениям. Из-за смутного предчувствия неладного, возникшего после вопроса друга, мысли сами собой завертелись вокруг недостающих членов команды. Хоть прошел уже год, а он так и не научился воспринимать их тройку как нечто цельное, отдельное от их квинтета в прошлом. Слишком острой была нехватка постоянного присутствия Софи и Нейта рядом.</p><p>Тогда, замечая все признаки и предпосылки, он всё-таки до последнего не верил, что это случится. Что всё подмеченное им действительно происходит всерьёз. Что они просто возьмут однажды и выйдут из состава команды «Воздействия»…  Но они ушли. Вопреки всем его невысказанным опасениям и несбыточным надеждам. Не сжигая за собой мосты, но всё-таки и не оглядываясь. Спокойные. Счастливые. Уверенные в том, что их трио продолжит начатое ими дело и преуспеет. </p><p>И они действительно справились. Вот только порой Эллиот слишком остро ощущал тоску, перебить которую было невозможно. Даже по отцу за эти годы он не тосковал так, как по Нейтану, что зачастую понимал его без лишних слов. Принимал со всеми грехами на совести и хранил его секреты. И почему-то он незыблемо верил, что так будет всегда. Совсем как тот наивный паренек с флагом на плече, что шёл на войну в светлой надежде изменить мир к лучшему. </p><p>Словно не понимал, не видел, как разрушает Нейта эта работа. Разъедает мозг слишком совершенный, чтобы принадлежать одному человеку. Но в конечном итоге он был прав. Нужно было остановиться, закончить с этим, пока желание созидать ещё было сильнее, чем стремление стереть всю погань с лица земли. Любыми возможными способами. </p><p>Когда-то, в начале их истории, самыми опасными в команде считались они с Паркер. Безумие, тьма внутри, атрофированное чувство самосохранения - в какой-то мере это относилось к ним обоим. Но рядом с Нейтаном, простым и предсказуемым на первый взгляд, они становились не более чем шкодливыми детьми. И Эллиот тянулся к нему как к источнику силы, к тому, кто действительно понимает и не думает осуждать. Он не подчеркивал этого, но действительно нуждался в нём как в друге. </p><p>Хардисон и Нейт, слишком разные, даже полярные, уравновешивали его и были важными составляющими его новой жизни. Вот только в отличие от Алека Нейт никогда не убирал свою броню. Всегда чуть отстраненный, наблюдающий поверх их голов. Не равный. И постепенно Эллиот смирился, приняв его решение и распределение ролей. </p><p>Вот только он не ожидал, что принять уход Софи вместе с ним окажется куда сложнее. Ведь если остальные и принимали его таким какой он есть, только она сознавала какова его суть. Он понял это ещё тогда, на вшивом ринге Небраски. Софи Деверо не зря считали самой лучшей и самой опасной мошенницей на всех пяти континентах. Потому что в своем стремлении постичь ход мыслей жертвы она не просто узнавала все о людях. Она словно в какой-то степени становилась ими, выделяя в своем сознании и душе ещё один неприметный уголок под каждую новую сущность. </p><p>И пусть именно на неё он злился за их самый первый распад, пусть именно она уже оставляла их, Эллиоту мучительно не хватало её присутствия. Считалось, что ему не нужна помощь. Что ему никогда и ничего не требуется. И только они двое в полной мере сознавали, что это не так. Софи была единственным человеком, к которому в момент нужды он обратился за помощью. Более того, единственным человеком, чьей помощи он жаждал и не стыдился просить.</p><p>Эллиот обвел взглядом зал, краем уха вслушиваясь в перебранку влюбленных в наушнике. И вновь погрузился в свои размышления, уткнувшись взглядом в какую-то аляповатую мазню. Плевать. Так, по крайней мере, он не вызывает подозрений. </p><p>Да, они и втроем со всем отлично справлялись, ведь за прошедшие годы был наработан огромный опыт. Но всё-таки порой словно чего-то не хватало. Будто ему повторно удалили отбитую селезенку - жить легко можно и без неё, и всё же время от времени возникает какое-то странное чувство, словно от тебя действительно отняли что-то жизненно важное. </p><p>Он не знал, терзает ли что-то подобное Паркер, про Хардисона же не нужно было и спрашивать. Он всегда был как открытая книга. Эллиот не раз ловил его на выдохнутых в запале позывных Форда. Но он не откликался, чего и следовало ожидать. Уходя – уходи. Это было правильно. Как бы эгоистично не надеялись они на это в глубине души, Софи и Нейт не возвращались.</p><p>Отвлекая его от безрадостных раздумий, Паркер, наконец, прошествовала вперед, в нужном на сей раз направлении. Ловко лавируя между неспешно перемещающейся толпы. Прием неумолимо близился к завершению и это был их единственный шанс провернуть задуманное. Вот только его совершенно не радовало, что теперь операция шла не по плану. Это слишком увеличивало риск…</p><p>Звук бьющегося стекла отвлек его от перепроверки количества охранников, рассредоточенных по залу. Оглянувшись, Эллиот не смог сдержать крепкого словца. Их многоопытная воровка, словно какой-то новичок, налетела на дамочку, что заливалась смехом над довольно плоской остротой своего спутника. </p><p>Да что сегодня пошло не так? Что с нею?! </p><p>Эллиот Спенсер. Нет, доктор Сэмюэл Гофз, решительно двинулся в сторону инцидента. Да так и замер, не дойдя пары-тройки шагов, словно парализованный возмущенным взглядом таких знакомых выразительных глаз. </p><p>Софи Деверо с истовым возмущением сверлила взглядом Паркер, что спешно подбирала осколки с пола. И за всей этой напускной бравадой он хорошо наметанным взглядом смог различить потаённую усмешку и капельку изумления. Что вы здесь делаете, вопрошал весь её вид, хотя вряд ли кто-то из непосвященных мог бы заметить это.</p><p>Эллиот приостановился, спеша незаметно сменить траекторию движения. На губах его, обычно плотно сжатых, на краткий миг мелькнула улыбка. Которая стала ещё шире, когда джентльмен в смокинге и очках в экстравагантной оправе, неловко повстречавшийся на пути, едва заметно кивнул в сторону пожарного выхода. Призывая таким до боли знакомым жестом продолжить обсуждение дальнейшего плана их действий вдали от любопытных глаз.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, что пошло не так. Не представлял, почему они вернулись и вернулись ли навсегда. Но идиотская улыбка, совершенно не свойственная Эллиоту Спенсеру, упорно не желала сходить с губ, триумфально возвещая о воссоединении команды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>